


Jurassic Tech

by mydeira



Series: Unlikely Friends [2]
Category: Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydeira/pseuds/mydeira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Weevil shedding season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jurassic Tech

“It happened again, Jack,” Owen said without preamble as he entered Jack’s office.

“And good morning to you, too.” Jack flashed Owen a bright smile.

Owen just glared in return. “Four times in as many days. Something needs to be done.”

“Tosh is upping the security on the cells. But it takes time, Owen. She said she’d have it done by the end of the week,” Jack replied placidly, shuffling through the papers on his desk.

“You’ll be lucky if Ianto doesn’t have a coronary by then.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Mr. Clean seems to be reaching the limits of his sanity—what little there was to begin with—cleaning up Weevil hair around the Hub. And normally I wouldn’t mind seeing Ianto a bit twitchy, but the coffee’s starting to suffer and, well, he’s taken to muttering to himself. It’s starting to freak the girls out.”

“You mean it’s freaking you out,” Jack laughed.

“Fine,” Owen groaned. “It is freaking me out. And I don’t know about you, but Ianto going to the dark side once was more than enough for me.”

Jack frowned. “I see your point. But what do you want me to do about it?”

“You’re always here, Jack. You’ve had to have noticed something.”

“No, I really haven’t.”

“There’s no way to get out of those cages unless someone lets you out.”

Jack gave Owen a pointed look. “So you’re saying I let Janet out?”

“No. But someone has to be!”

“Maybe it’s Myfanwy.”

“Myfanwy’s a bloody pterodactyl. Last time I checked, they didn’t have tech in the Jurassic or whatever period she’s from.”

“You’d be surprised.”

Owen sighed.

“I’m serious. Considering all the things we see, is it really that impossible?”

Owen threw up his hands. “Have it your way. But if Ianto goes postal, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He left the office in disgust.


End file.
